halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Wars/Archive 3
Let me be the first to say it.... Fodder Fodder an in Cannon Fodder is spelled FODDER! fodder - people considered as readily available and of little value: cannon fodder. This is huge Holy crap. This is huge. -ED 01:01, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :I am estatic, just filled with giddy exitement. I feel as though I have eaten something very sugary. A line from RvB seems appropriate: "Man, this rules! Rules!" -Donut --Dragonclaws 21:02, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Halo Wars I just read on Game spot that Halo was going to be made into an RTS. Maybe someone who actually knows how to make pages better then me should mention some thing about it? the articleJax 20:48, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :Yeah...how come theirs no article on it! --JohnSpartan117 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Heres some info on it. Yes..Also for that other project with Peter Jackson!--JohnSpartan117 03:16, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :Halo Wars has existed for a while now. ::A while? It was announced today....--JohnSpartan117 03:29, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ---- All this needs to completely rule my life: *A PC port. *A galactic map like from Star Wars: Empire at War *A galactic conquest mode (like Empire at War or War of the Ring mode in Battle for Middle Earth)-- CaptJim 03:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Wont happen, its a Xbox 360 Exclusive. The other stuff...probably. --JohnSpartan117 02:10, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Well, Halo and Halo 2 were Xbox exclusives but came/are coming to PC, so I'll keep hoping. CaptJim 02:26, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Alright, they will come, but not for....4 years. --JohnSpartan117 10:30, 1 October 2006 (UTC) ---- *Why do they have battle rifles? *And why do the Elites have fat upper bodies? *And most importantly that omega crap!Whats up with that?! --Ryanngreenday 09:55, 28 September 2006 (UTC) *Good question..isnt this 27 years before The Fall Of reach? And they wouldnt have those...they would have...Assualt Rifles.... * They do? I think they just wanted it to make it in porportion of a regular human's point of view and not a huge Spartan. * Omega Crap? What do you mean by that? --JohnSpartan117 02:12, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I mean thers no spartans other then the first class of 2525.--Ryanngreenday 20:01, 4 October 2006 (UTC) Hey Ryangreenday, the POA had not been updated on weapons for awhile, never had a chance to for some time before ordefinitely not after Reach. The POA is not a planetaty assult ship, the marines were just auxillary crew. Therefore it could be argued that the REAL groundpounders, with planets closer to earth, would recieve these new shipments first (especially with the UNSC strained to the breaking point). although that is not what happened(27 years?), I think this might be the excuse the game devs will have. Ryanman ---- I think they might be some special force have you seen the new marine armor ? *Why are there elites when they only come later in the covenant war *Why is it just elites hunters and grunts the traitors of the covenant *Not to mention having battle rifles like you said they appear in Halo: First Strike If its set in the past it means most of the Spartans are doomed to die unless its Kelly, john , Fred, Will and Linda --Climax Viod 10:18, 28 September 2006 (UTC) I’m a bit disappointed it’s a RTS i would of preferred a first person shooter , and whats the unnamed Halo project they mention http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=bungieatx06 and are they wearing mark 6 Mjolnir ? --12:32, 28 September 2006 (UTC) The unnamed project should be a game for halo first strike.--Ryanngreenday 18:31, 28 September 2006 (UTC) sweet, is that what they said or what you want? --Climax Viod 19:13, 28 September 2006 (UTC) What i want.--Ryanngreenday 19:58, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ---- I think Probably Kelly’s story --Climax Viod 19:23, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ---- I love RTSs. And I can't wait for this to come out. And it's a good question. Why does everything have H2 skins and textures. But since this is before Halo 2 and Halo 1 then it would make sense that there would only be elites grunts and jackals. But since I have seen no jackals then maybe this is before they joined the covenant. Or maybe they just weren't used by the covenant until Halo. It's just a guess. --EliteDeath ---- It does look great, but it will fail miserably if it is for a console. It's as clear as can be, it's impossible to control an RTS with a controller, but Microsoft will come up with something to make a mouse / keyboard for the 360. I hope. -Anonymous Mark V armour Mark V armour did have shields. Mark IV didn't. Cannon Fodder Hey I just noticed something really interesting about the 'Cannon Fodder' picture: The Elite in the middle is holding dual plasma swords. --EliteDeath :Yes! That might be because you *MIGHT* be able to duel weald swords in halo 3, although Bungie denies this. --ah2190 07:44, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Two swords? That wouldnt do anything -- unless you could do combos and parries and all that awesome stuff. But I dont think bungie's gonna turn it into a melee fighter game, youd need 3rd person, for one. I say give two swords to campaign enemies just for looks. - Mr Toad Or one could block and the other one attack, or the both attack. --EliteDeath Space Combat I was wanting to know if there is going to be any space combat like a covenant capital ship vs. a UNSC capital ship with skyhawks and longswords in dogfights with covenant fighters. :We don't know yet. -ED 02:14, 16 October 2006 (UTC) ::That would be awsome. --EliteDeath :::PS you spelled longswords wrong. ::::I've changed it for you --ah2190 07:53, 19 October 2006 (UTC)